


Your mother was a slut, Harry

by Sbeve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Porn With Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 13:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sbeve/pseuds/Sbeve
Summary: Forced to speak the language of sex from a young age, Lily Evans enters the Wizarding World fully intending to exploit it to the core. This is her tale of debauchery through the 7 years.Pairings will be added as they appear in the story. Will have many OC's.





	Your mother was a slut, Harry

From a very young age, her mother had impressed in their innocent minds that only one thing mattered above all else in the man's world, power.  
  
After the death of her father in the army and starving for days with nothing but water to keep them alive, her mother had finally given in to the inevitable, and started selling her body for a chance to see her children grow.  
  
When the men who visited her mother started eyeing her and her sister, her mother had changed cities and brothels. But after a time, she was forced to acknowledge the harsh reality of her life.  
  
She trained her sister and her from the young age of 8, in the subtle art of seduction. Lily and Petunia were surprisingly quick on the uptake, seeing this as their opportunity to escape from this hellhole.  
  
Because they were so young, Jasmine Evans, their mother, could charge more from the customers.  
  
For the longest time she tried to keep her daughters pure, insisting the patrons on oral only, but when pressure from the management of the brothel increased by the time they were ten, she had to reluctantly agree.  
  
The first few times, Lily rembered, were quite painful. After the man dropped the fees on the bed and left her in the room, she would cry herself to sleep, holding onto her stomach through the night.  
  
Those days passed in a couple of weeks however, and soon they started applying all the methods they had learned from their mother, and the tip they received increased.  
  
Within months, Lily started noticing how vulnerable men were in those moments, and started manipulating them into increasing her tip slowly but surely.  
  
Sometimes a man would offer more than double the amount to have both the sisters with him in the room.  
  
Lily and Petunia easily accepted the trade, they never had any barriers beteeen them regarding sex.  
  
Lily, Jasmine was surprised to see, was developing rather fast for her age. Already the bulge of her breasts was rather prominent in the dresses she wore, which only increased her demand.  
  
When all three started working regularly in the business, they could finally start saving up money.  
  
The future was finally looking up. So it was then quite a shock when Minerva McGonagall appeared on the steps of the brothel, seeking audience with Lily and Jasmine Evans.  
  
A disgusted expression remained on her face as she explained about the Magical World to the family, and how Lily was a witch. The Evans family was quite used to getting that look from outsiders, however, so the look was ignored entirely.  
  
She was quick to reassure them that Hogwarts had funds for poor children, and Lily would have all that she needed. Petunia wasn't amused in the slightest, saying quite a few bitter remarks about Lily, magic, and the world. After she stormed into her room and refused to come out, Jasmine decided that it would be for the best to have Lily get her books and other equipment as soon as possible.  
  
Lily had recieved formal education till she was 7, and she continued to read after that in her spare time, so she didn't struggle in studying the books she acquired that day.  
  
Her birthday came and went, there was no party as usual. Ever so slowly, September the 1st kept on coming closer.  
  
Petunia had refused to talk to her after that day. She refused to so much as acknowledge that Lily was in the same room as her. Lily was rather hurt by her sister's behavior, and swore to build their relationship back up throughout the year.  
  
Jasmine's outlook towards life had changed quite a lot since she had changed cities.  
  
She was very adamant on not letting Lily's practice cease. "You will need these skills for your whole life. I don't care what you do, but you will keep up your daily sex. And try to see if you can snare a rich boy while you're at it," Jasmine had said, and Lily had taken those words to heart.  
  
Her skirt were trimmed to a shorter length, not enough for actual punishment, but enough for the men to be more interested. Her shirt was sewn tighter around her chest, while her robes had a deeper cut around her neck, giving a good view for anyone interested.  
  
So it was this Lily Evans, which stepped on the Hogwarts Express, eager to explore and exploit this whole new world.

**Author's Note:**

> Do review to let me know how it was.


End file.
